Broken Doll
by Aisu Hale Salvatore
Summary: Muñeca Rota. Dana Salvatore es Fem! Damon Salvatore. / Ya no era el fuerte y sarcástico Damon Salvatore... Ahora era la rota Dana Salvatore.
Hola, es mi primer fanfic que me animo a publicar. Se que a la gran mayoría no le gustará que Damon sea mujer, pero quise probar algo nuevo.

Como dice en el resumen, Dana Salvatore es Damon y ella no es solo un vampiro si no que es una bruja por parte de su madre. Y no, Stefan no es brujo ya que solo las mujeres pueden heredar la magia de su madre.

Principalmente, es de un solo capitulo pero veré si sigo publicando.

Sin más… Les dejo leer…

* * *

¿Quiénes somos en realidad? ¿A que venimos a este mundo, a sufrir o a amar?

Esas preguntas y muchas más rondaban en su cabeza, mientras corría entre los árboles e intentaba no caerse por el barro formado por la furiosa lluvia que aun caía.

 _No es una buena persona._

 _Es muy arrogante._

 _No piensa en nadie._

 _No se compara contigo, Stefan._

-¡Basta! -Grito antes de caerse, las lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia y sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto -.

Se levantó con piernas temblorosas y se afirmó en un árbol. Gimoteos salían de sus rosados labios, mientras sus manos rascuñaban la madera.

 _¡Eres una decepción para la familia!_

 _¡No eres una niña! ¡Eres un niño!_

 _¡Tu nombre ya no es Dana, es Damon Salvatore! ¿Entendido?_

 _Eres patética. ¿Porque no eres como Stefan? ¡Él si es un hijo perfecto!_

 _Siempre serás mi niña, Dana, y mi orgullo._

-Mamá -Sollozo más fuerte -.

Recuerdos de su vida humana aparecieron en su mente, como miles de agujas clavándose en su cuerpo.

La respiración se le hizo más difícil, su vista borrosa y se dejó caer a las raíces del árbol del cual se apoyaba. Sus pantalones y zapatillas estaban embarrada, su chaqueta le abrigaba un poco y su remera negra mostraba un poco de su estómago porque se había olvidado de ponerse las vendas alrededor de su pecho.

Una risa amarga broto de sus labios y se fue convirtiendo en un lamento amargo. Abrazó sus piernas.

Ya no era el fuerte y sarcástico Damon Salvatore... Ahora era la rota Dana Salvatore.

Ella era Dana Salvatore, una mujer que creció siendo educada como hombre y que olvido se esencia para convertirse en la marioneta de su padre.

Ella era Dana Salvatore, última descendiente de un clan de brujas donde solo las mujeres heredan la magia.

Ella era Dana Salvatore, no Damon Salvatore.

Era una niña, no un niño.

No solo era vampiro, sino que también era una bruja.

Ella era fuerte, poderosa pero a la vez frágil y temerosa. Ella no era bonita, ni se comportaba femeninamente. Ella era ruda.

-¿Habría sido diferente? -Susurro la pregunta, abrazando sus rodillas y apretándolas contra su pecho -.

Siempre era igual. Desde que era humana, y siguió durante muchos de sus años de vampiro, se hacía esa pregunta.

¿Habría sido diferente haber nacido hombre? O ¿Habría sido diferente si su padre la hubiese aceptado como la niña que era, en vez de forzarla en ser hombre?

Nunca lo sabría pero tampoco le importaba. Aunque a veces se imaginaba a ella acompañada de un hombre muy apuesto, ambos muy enamorados y, a veces, se imaginaba cansándose...

 _Sueños..._

 _Ilusiones..._

 _Espejismos..._

 _Fantasía…_

Como quieran llamarlos, pero para ella era más que eso. Era la vida que siempre deseo desde la muerte de su querida madre. No recuerda la cantidad de noches que lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

Dana siempre supo que nunca encontraría un lugar al cual pertenecer... Hasta que volvió a Mystic Falls y se encontró nuevamente con Stefan, la doble de su mejor amiga y un grupo de diversas personas.

Sus ojos azules se cerraron con fuerza, le dolía. Le dolía saber que ni su hermano ni sus supuestos amigos la querían.

 _Ellos la odiaban._

 _Ellos eran más felices sin ella._

 _Ellos no la necesitaban._

 _Para ellos, era simplemente una muñeca que podían desechar._

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué yo tengo que sufrir? -Grito sin poder contenerse, estaba hecha un ovillo como si quisiera protegerse -.

Y así era. Se quería proteger de todos las personas, de todos los objetos, de todo ser vivo o inanimado... Pero sobre todo de su peor enemigo... Ella misma...

Sí, porque el peor enemigo de la Salvatore era ella misma.

Dana podía hacer frente a los comentarios y golpes de otras personas, pero no podía hacer frente a la voz de su conciencia... Esa vocecita que le hablaba, que la incitaba a terminar con todo y escaparse de todo de sufrir... Esa voz que le dice que comienza de nuevo, esa voz que le dice abandonar todo...

Pero Dana no puede abandonar a su hermano mejor, a Stefan, el último recuerdo de su bella madre. No solo por prometerle cuidarlo, sino porque Dana quería a Stefan más de lo que todos pensaban.

Stefan era lo único que la ataba al mundo de la cordura. Sin él, hace mucho que hubiese dejado de existir. No obstante, Stefan no la quería a su lado. La deseaba lejos de él y de su _adorada_ Elena.

Dana odiaba a esa mujer, aunque pretendía que todos creyeran que _Damon_ la amaba pero era mentira. La detestaba, la aborrecía… Deseaba poder matarla o que la maten…

Porque Elena no era Katherine.

Katherine si amaba a Stefan pero por querer ayudarla a ella con un compromiso falso, perdió la oportunidad. Dana se sintió culpable. Si ella no existía, Stefan y Katherine hubieran sido felices juntos.

Dejo de llorar, pero era consiente que la lluvia seguía fluyendo y más fuerte que antes. No le importo. Siendo aun una niña humana, soportaba el frío de la lluvia con una sonrisa o con lágrimas.

Le gustaba caminar bajo el agua, así nadie sabía que lloraba.

-Soy Dana Salvatore -Hablo para ella misma, levantando su azulada mirada -.

A pesar de la lluvia y de las ramas del árbol, logro ver el nublado y tormentoso cielo. Pestaño varias veces y una sonrisa se poso en sus labios rojos. No era esa sonrisa llena de confianza o arrogancia.

No, era una sonrisa pequeña y sutil. Una sonrisa llena de melancolía y tristeza.

Una sonrisa que combinaba con sus, ahora, vacíos ojos azules.

Algo dentro de ella se rompió al darse cuenta que su adorado hermano menor no la quería.

Y se rompió más, cuando noto que ninguno de sus amados la amaba.

Si, porque ella se enamoro de dos personas que nunca la verían con ojos amorosos. Uno era su enemigo que estaba enamorado de la rubia Barbie. El otro la veía como un amigo, no, ni eso era del cazador, que estaba interesado en otra mujer.

De pronto se sintió tonta, idiota y estúpida.

¿Porque tenía esperanza de que alguno la ame, si ella no era bonita?

Ella solo tenía bonitos ojos azules, tetas grandes que oculta con magia poderosa, así como también oculta su firme culo, la cadera ancha y la cintura fina. Porque Dana no tenía los músculos de _Damon_ , ella era alta sí pero muy fina y con largas piernas.

Ella no era hermosa, ella era común y corriente… O al menos eso piensa, cada vez que se quita el hechizo y se ve en el espejo.

No tenía oportunidad contra la rubia Barbie o la medica que tanto odia. Ellas eran perfectas para ellos.

Sus ojos azules se volvieron a cristalizar y los cerró con fuerza. Ya había llorado lo suficiente y la lluvia se llevo lejos de dolor, aunque solo fuera un ojos.

Pestañando, llevo sus manos a su rostro e intento borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas, solo consiguiendo llenarse de barro la cara.

Soltó una risa vacía, rota, y se levanto con cuidado. Sin embargo, sus movimientos eran mecánicos, sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo que antes poseía y se rostro estaba libre de cualquier pensamiento y, aunque estaba cubierta de lodo, se veía como una muñeca.

Una muñeca rota…

Porque se dio cuenta que ella no era una princesa.

Porque se dio cuenta que ningunos de sus príncipes la rescataría.

Porque se dio cuenta que Stefan y sus amigos hicieron lo que su padre nunca logro.

Romperla…

Porque ya no podía fingir ser _Damon Salvatore_. Ya no podía seguir haciéndose la fuerte.

Dana ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir… Ni para soñar…

* * *

Aquí termina… Es como un final abierto, creo, y si alguien no sabe de quién está enamorada Dana se los diré: Klaus y Alaric, ellos son sus enamoramientos no correspondido.

Nos leemos…


End file.
